1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement device having a probe which makes contact with a measured object and having a displacement structure which is capable of displacing the probe in a predetermined axial direction.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, measurement devices such as a three-dimensional measuring machine have been known which measure the shape or the like of a measured object by displacing a probe along an axial direction (XYZ axis directions) and bringing a measurement head provided on the probe into contact with the measured object (see for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-21303). Measurement devices of this type are normally provided with a scale circuit having a scale counter to detect the position to which the probe has been displaced in an axial direction and a probe circuit having a touch counter to detect the contoured state of the measured object when the probe's measurement head has made contact with the object. Normally the probe is provided so as to be interchangeable and, because the probe circuit provided with a touch counter is also exchanged when the probe is exchanged, the probe circuit and scale circuit are provided as separate bodies.